Back to the Past
by KitCloudkicker52885
Summary: Professor O'Bowens is back and this time, he sought to uncover the Lost Idol of Time-Turning and drags Baloo along for the ride. A mishap with the idol sent Baloo back in time. Anything he does in the past will change the future, what will he change?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TaleSpin, © Disney **

**Prologue:**

It was very dark and the chamber was partly lit by a single torch held by an archeologist, Professor O'Bowens. He shined his torch as far as it would go. Seeing nothing ahead of him, he beckoned for someone far behind him to follow.

"Come on, Baloo, it's this way."

A big gray bear in a yellow flight shirt with a red cap on his head stepped out of the darkness, holding his own lit torch and looking apprehensive as he follows the Professor.

"Ar-are you sure this artifact you're looking for is s-safe?" Baloo asked nervously. "Last time, I ended up in Kit's body fer a day."

"That wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't looked at the idol during a thunderstorm like I told you," the Professor said impatiently. "Now come on." They moved further down the chamber.

"What are we looking for again?" Baloo asked, following behind Professor O'Bowens.

"The Lost Idol of Time-Turning." Professor O'Bowens replied, still leading the way. "Legends state that this idol has the power to transport the holder back in time. Let's hope that won't happen to us."

"W-w-why not?" Baloo stammered, looking scared. He couldn't help it, the chamber alone was giving him the creeps.

"Well, for one thing, we don't know how far back in time the idol will take you; you could end up back with the dinosaurs." Professor O'Bowens replied and Baloo gulped. "And for another, there's no coming back to the present time once you're in the past, you'll be stuck in there...forever."

"Why do ya go after crazy idols for?" Baloo asked, looking scared at idol's description. "Why can't ya go after something nicer, like the world's biggest ruby or a giant pizza, anything!"

They turned a corner and found themselves in what appears to be a throne room. "Look, there it is!" Professor O'Bowens exclaimed excitedly, pointing ahead of them. At the end of the throne room stood a small golden statue of an ape holding an hourglass between its two hands. Walking over to the idol, the Professor was on the careful lookout for traps, spotting a rope line on the floor, he carefully stepped over it and proceeded to take the idol.

"Bravo, Professor O'Bowens," said an unpleasantly familiar voice in the darkness. "Now you will be handing that idol over to me," Don Karnage, flanked by Mad Dog and Dumptruck stepped into view.

"Aw, not again." The Professor groaned. Looking around, he saw that Baloo was nearest to the exit of the chamber. "Baloo, catch!" and he threw the idol across the chamber, little did he know, he has just activated the idol.

The idol swirled through the air, the hourglass flipping over and over as it went. It had flipped over ten times before Baloo caught it. The idol flashed with lightning, Baloo let out a yell and before anyone knew what happened, Baloo Bear vanished in a flash of light.

"Oh, no!" gasped the Professor. "He's gone, gone into the past. Oh, what will I tell the people back at Higher for Hire?"

Just then, Mad Dog and Dumptruck seized his arms while Don Karnage stood in front of him.

"You have made Don Karnage, which is me," he gave the Professor a horrible smile, showing all of his pointed teeth. "—very angry!" And then with a slash of his sword, he sliced the Professor's bowler hat in half. "Boys, take him back to our most secretest hideout and lock him up!"

Meanwhile, back in the past, Baloo opened his eyes and found himself in the pilot seat of the _Sea Duck_. Baloo was now confused; he couldn't have gone that far into the past if he still has the _Sea Duck_. Looking around the cockpit, Baloo realized that the _Sea Duck_ was brand new! Now he really wanted to know how far in the past he was. He spotted a small town called Freeport and landed at the docks of that town.

Entering the town, Baloo listened for a paperboy; he walked a long way down the street before he heard one.

"Extras, extras, read all about it!" yelled the paperboy.

"One over here, please." Baloo called, flipping a quarter at him. The paperboy caught it and threw a rolled up paper at Baloo. Baloo walked on, flipping through his paper. With a jolt in the pit of his stomach, he discovered that he had gone ten years back in time…


End file.
